In the manufacture of a semiconductor device on a semiconductor substrate such as a silicon wafer, a thin film is formed by a process such as spattering, and given patterns are formed with a resist on a thin film by lithography. The resist is used as an etching resist to remove the thin film of a lower part by selective etching, and thereafter the resist is removed by ashing, and residue generated after this etching or ashing are removed with a detergent. A series of these steps are repeated, whereby a manufactured article of a semiconductor device is manufactured.
On the other hand, with the increasing demands of high speeds and high integration of semiconductor devices, the aluminum wires have been progressively scaled-down, so that the wire widths tend to be narrower. However, when the wire width is narrow, the corrosion of the wire by the detergent used in the manufacture of the semiconductor devices is more likely to take place. Therefore, the tolerable level of the corrosion against the wire by the detergent has become very strict in recent years.
For instance, a detergent containing a fluorine-containing compound or an amine (for instance, JP-A-Hei-11-67632 and JP-A-Hei-6-266119), which has been presently widely used, does not satisfactorily meet the level demanded for the corrosion of the wires if the residue is attempted to be completely removed in semiconductor devices equipped with the wires having narrow widths as mentioned above.
In addition, as a detergent serving to suppress the corrosion of a metal film, there has been disclosed a detergent composition containing a quaternary ammonium salt or an ammonium salt of an organic carboxylic acid, ammonium fluoride, a water-soluble organic solvent, and an inorganic acid or organic acid (JP-A-Hei-10-55993). However, since there is a large amount of corrosion of the aluminum wire by ammonium fluoride in semiconductor devices equipped with the wires having narrow widths, the problems have not yet been solved thereby.
Therefore, in order to obtain a semiconductor substrate in which a semiconductor device equipped with the wires having a narrow wire width is formed, which is expected to be required more and more in the future. Particularly in an industrial scale, there are limitations in the contrivances of conventional detergent solutions.